blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Alternative way to make money out of Bloc
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3491.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 10, 2016 04:33:56 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Alternative way to make money out of Bloc Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Alternative way to make money out of Bloc « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Alternative way to make money out of Bloc (Read 489 times) E S T A G O N Newbie Offline 42 Personal Text When there is the will, there is a way Alternative way to make money out of Bloc « on: February 01, 2016, 05:38:40 AM » Advertisements. It isn't going to look cool, but it works. And the more you update it, the more the players are involved, the more you gain from ads. « Last Edit: February 01, 2016, 06:00:37 AM by E S T A G O N » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52318 Thanks to the betrayal of its First Officer, the Divine League is finally dead... May it rest in peace, and may this game live on, without of anybody willing to actually care for its life. Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: Alternative way to make money out of Bloc « Reply #1 on: February 01, 2016, 05:49:50 AM » I seriously can't believe you wrote this like it was some kind of novel idea. Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Yilmaz the Great Jr. Member Offline 65 Re: Alternative way to make money out of Bloc « Reply #2 on: February 01, 2016, 05:51:40 AM » I cant fucking tell if you are serious... I'm pretty sure bloc has ads... hah ahswhdd fucking kill me. Logged Jeddy Newbie Offline 21 Re: Alternative way to make money out of Bloc « Reply #3 on: February 01, 2016, 05:55:19 AM » Quote from: E S T A G O N on February 01, 2016, 05:38:40 AM Advertisements. It isn't going to look cool, but it works. And the more update it, the more the players are involved, the more you gain from ads. Adblock Plus says they blocked one element on this page, so we already have them I think. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=57903 E S T A G O N Newbie Offline 42 Personal Text When there is the will, there is a way Re: Alternative way to make money out of Bloc « Reply #4 on: February 01, 2016, 05:59:09 AM » Quote from: Yilmaz the Great on February 01, 2016, 05:51:40 AM I cant fucking tell if you are serious... I'm pretty sure bloc has ads... hah ahswhdd fucking kill me. Then I didn't notice them :/ And I still cannot notice them. I do not use Adblock, but I am still unable to see them. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52318 Thanks to the betrayal of its First Officer, the Divine League is finally dead... May it rest in peace, and may this game live on, without of anybody willing to actually care for its life. Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 317 Re: Alternative way to make money out of Bloc « Reply #5 on: February 01, 2016, 06:51:29 AM » Quote from: E S T A G O N on February 01, 2016, 05:59:09 AM Then I didn't notice them :/ And I still cannot notice them. I do not use Adblock, but I am still unable to see them. If you can't see them, your either really oblivious or using an adblocker. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH E S T A G O N Newbie Offline 42 Personal Text When there is the will, there is a way Re: Alternative way to make money out of Bloc « Reply #6 on: February 01, 2016, 07:01:44 AM » Quote from: Watersfall on February 01, 2016, 06:51:29 AM If you can't see them, your either really oblivious or using an adblocker. Can you tell me where the ads are, exactly? It's very weird. I've been trying with multiple browsers (and none of the ones I used has an Ad blocker), but I could not find any ads... Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52318 Thanks to the betrayal of its First Officer, the Divine League is finally dead... May it rest in peace, and may this game live on, without of anybody willing to actually care for its life. Habibastan Guest Re: Alternative way to make money out of Bloc « Reply #7 on: February 01, 2016, 07:47:57 AM » Quote from: E S T A G O N on February 01, 2016, 07:01:44 AM Can you tell me where the ads are, exactly? It's very weird. I've been trying with multiple browsers (and none of the ones I used has an Ad blocker), but I could not find any ads... Logged TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: Alternative way to make money out of Bloc « Reply #8 on: February 01, 2016, 08:01:02 AM » >TRW In Bloc proper the ads have been gone ever since the sub announcement. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 wiseguy Newbie Offline 8 Re: Alternative way to make money out of Bloc « Reply #9 on: February 02, 2016, 12:25:11 AM » Quote from: Felicia Tamara on February 01, 2016, 05:49:50 AM I seriously can't believe you wrote this like it was some kind of novel idea. >estagon >decent idea no. Logged no one relevant. Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Alternative way to make money out of Bloc SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2